New youth rising
by Silent Monkey
Summary: It's 5 years later new teams are appointed to the jounin from the leaf. Naruto who's now 17 gets his first team ever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: My story starts when Naruto is already promoted to Jounin and has worked for ANBU for 2 years. His age is 17 years old and he fully mastered the potential of the Kyuubi.

**New Youth Rising.******

****

**_Chapter 1._****__**

The first rays of light are falling on the new born leaves in the village. Spring has come and life in the Leaf village is about to arise.

"Aaaah….." the voice of Uzumaki Naruto just rising out of bed whispers in the morning.

Uzumaki Naruto is now 17 years old. He stopped his original function as an ANBU-leader and is now ready to meet his new team of Genins, which he will lead and train for the time being. 'Finally, now I can pass on my knowledge of Jutsus and other ninja facts… I only hope that I don't get any brats on my team.' With a big smile Naruto changes his outfit and steps up to meet Tsunade. Tsunade who's the Hokage of the Leaf, will appoint all the students to there new leaders.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Naruto turns around and looks right in the face of the girl that still trouble's his mind, her face immediately turns red. "Uhm… So you're also going to lead a new Genin team." Hyuuga Hinata is approaching him from the side.

Naruto smiles and says. "Yeah and I am sure as hell going to get better ones than you." Naruto's face is really shining and he's convinced that Tsunade will appoint him the best students of the village.

Not much later Naruto and Hinata arrive at the village meeting ground where important missions are discussed. In this case it isn't a mission but still; new students are really important to the village future and the year before really didn't bring anybody who had any potential, so this year is most important.

"Welcome everyone." A young face rises from the back of the room. "So everyone is ready to lead his or her new team of Genins." Tsunade appears out of the dark corner. "I see we have some newcomers, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and even the infamous Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto, pleased as ever with this comment, responses. "Tsunade oba-chan, are you ready to hand over the title and let me take your place or what?!" Suddenly someone enters the room.

"Oy, Naruto, what are you doing here, little brat, you want me to kick your ass!!"

Naruto looks at the man and laughs hard. "Ero-Sennin! What are you up to, you old pervert?"

Jiraiya smiles. "Well I might be old but I'm still able to lead some new students. Since you can do everything on your own from now on, I had nothing to do."

Tsunade interrupts the conversation and starts dividing the Genins among the present Jounins. First some older Genins are appointed to the same teachers as always, but after about half an hour the new students are appointed. "Hyuuga Hinata, you will be leading these three outstanding students. Ayama Hiraku, Hayate Udon and Sashero Moegi." Hinata's face suddenly turns red and Naruto screams. "Unfair!! She gets the best students!!"

"Shut up!" Suddenly Tsunade turns into the angry bitch she once in a while likes to become. "If you don't stop talking you will never see any student at all! You damn brat…." Naruto thinks for a second and tries to keep his mouth shut because he really wants this job as a teacher. "That's better…" Tsunade is back to her normal self again and returns to her work. "Well, next up, Uzumaki Naruto. You will be leading Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hanabi and Hatake Ietamie."

"Yes! I got Konohamaru! This is gonna be a peace of cake my team will easily become the best of the village. Thanks, old granny." Naruto really likes the idea of training Konohamaru because he is one of the strongest new Genins there is. Since the 3rd Hokage died Konohamaru seriously began to train to follow in his footsteps. Also, Hyuuga Hanabi is in his team, she also had great results on the academy and really showed that she's close to Neji's power when he was her age. Last but not least the little brother of Kakashi, he always stayed on the back ground but Naruto always felt a strange power radiating from the boy. His ratings at school are always just enough to pass grades and after school he's always off somewhere. 'I think it's because he's training but we will see how he develops.'

After 10 minutes Tsunade was done with dividing the Genins and then she announced "Well the meeting with your team will be in 2 hours, be on time please… Yes, Kakashi, you need to be in time too!" Kakashi, who is a lot older now but really grew in power and Jutsus, nodded his head and showed a little laugh. Kakashi now is under Tsunade's guidance to become the new Hokage. At first she wanted Naruto to be the next Hokage but she has planned a trip around all the countries in search for new healing techniques because she's in charge of the medical-nin academy. So she didn't have enough time to educate Naruto. After some discussion with the top of Konoha she chose Kakashi so that he can teach Naruto when he's a bit older (and wiser).

Naruto was kind of angry when he heard this but after some debate with Jiraiya and some other leaders he decided to wait and concentrate on the students that he will be appointed to.

* * *

Later that day the three students are anxiously waiting for there new teacher to arrive, they of course wanted to show off with their techniques and prove that they were indeed the strongest Genins of the village. Although the individual powers of the three young Genins are overwhelming, the three of them were never friends or anything so there will be a lot of work teaming these guys up. Naruto, of course, has great things planned with the three young ones, so he can't wait to begin.

"I hope we get a good teacher, I heard Jiraiya-sama is back into teaching this year; it would be great if we get him as teacher!!" Konohamaru is really excited as always when he gets the opportunity to grow in strength en techniques.

Hanabi, serious as always, looks at Konohamaru and says. "You just need to be quiet and do what I tell you or I'll beat you in front of everyone!"

Konohamaru laughs and answers. "I like to see you try, the famous strongest clan of the Leaf, brrrr, I'm so scared now." He faked a shiver.

Ietamie as always, stayed on the background with his dull face looking towards them.

Just before the fight between Konohamaru and Hanabi broke out Naruto enters the room. "Well say hello to your new teacher!" Everyone in the room went silent, accept Ietamie of course because he's always silent… "Uhm…" Naruto's face changes from happy to moderate. "Well don't get too exited, everyone…" Because of the fact that Naruto was always gone on missions with ANBU and other training missions with Jiraiya he never got the change to build a good reputation, to everyone in the village he was still the noisy brat he was when he left the village 5 years ago. But Naruto grew with such a rate that he's on the way to become the strongest ninja of the village. "Well everyone I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Konohamaru already knows me."

Konohamaru smiles a bit and thinks. 'Damn that weakling won't teach me anything useful.'

Then Naruto turns towards Hanabi. "Ah Hyuuga Hanabi, you're a big help to the team I can see that already. I remember from my days as ANBU-leader with Neji that Hyuugas can be extremely useful especially when you're in a tight spot."

Hanabi surprised by the fact that Naruto was ANBU-leader and teamed up with Neji suddenly starts looking differently at Naruto. 'Maybe he is stronger than he appears to be, no wonder all the elder ones look at him with great respect. Since Neji is one of the strongest Hyuuga ever and Naruto was his leader that means a lot.'

Naruto takes a short time to observe Ietamie. "So you are Hatake Ietamie… I can see now why you are Kakashi's brother for sure."

Ietamie also has the same long grey hair as Kakashi. Ietamie looks at Naruto and answers. "Yo."

Konohamaru and Hanabi turn around and look at Ietamie. "You are Kakashi's little brother??" They said at the exact same time.

Naruto laughed. "Yes he is, can't you tell? He even wears the same clothes. Only the big sword is different." Naruto looks at the sword, its size is about 2 arms long and it's decorated with a black dragon imbedded in the blade. 'I never seen such a sword before, there is something mystical about it. Well I'll find out soon enough…'

Naruto raises his voice and with a serious face he says. "The first training will commence tomorrow morning at 6. You don't have to eat in the morning and come with your full battle gear. Okay, you understand? Good, then I'll see you guys tomorrow and be ready for a hard day's work!" Naruto smiled. 'Hehe… Let's try Kakashi's survival training, maybe they will do just fine.'

* * *

Well the next day the three Genins arrive at the same spot as Naruto and his team did 5 years ago. Also the Genins are extremely hungry just like they were back then. "Damn I didn't have anything to eat since yesterday night!" Konohamaru really wants to know why he didn't have breakfast.

"Poof!.." Naruto arrives and immediately asks. "Well did you eat or what?"

Everybody looks at Naruto and yells. "Aaaah no!! We want to eat, damnit!!!"

Naruto laughs and looks at the three kids. 'Hehe, even our great Ietamie looks a bit pale…' But Naruto decides never the less to start the training. "Okay guys it's very simple I got breakfast right here but if you want to you have to get a bell from me. As you can see I have two bells so one of you is bound to lose and won't have diner. Also, to obtain even one bell you have to use precise teamwork and you all have to come at me with a hundred percent of your power."

The Genins suddenly look so happy and they wonder what to do. Hanabi always overconfident looks really sure of her self and says. "This won't be a problem for me!! I'll kick your ass before you'll even know it."

Naruto smiles and softly says to himself. "That's what I thought back then….." He looks at three kids and then. "Okay you have got half an hour do what you can, now start!" All the Genins disappear into thin air and hide in the branches of the trees around Naruto. "Well at least they now what there doing….unlike me back then…."

The three Genins, of course so sure of themselves, lose all interest in teamwork and go at it by themselves, only Ietamie is aware of the danger so it seems. After a minute or so Naruto decides to make the first move and starts walking dumb and ignorant like he always 'does'.

Ietamie is looking around and searching for some good places to make a stand, after he realised that he won't get much help from the two others, he tries to use them as a decoy to create an opening. 'There is a slight problem… I really need to know what kind of attacks this teacher of ours uses before I can do anything.' So after looking at Konohamaru who's setting up some traps he decides to observe the others first and then make plans of action.

Konohamaru got it all figured out, after spending some time with his personal teacher Konohamaru has mastered the famous technique (1) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He created 8 clones and divided them amongst the trees on Naruto's path. 'Now I'll only have to wait…"

Naruto just walks on and suddenly, "poof!" Four clones on each side of him jump out of the trees. Naruto glanced at the clones and things. 'Ah! Kage Bunshin! Not bad I knew that one too. But this won't do.' Four of the clones grabbed some Shurikens and Kunais. Naruto dodged them easily, but suddenly 4 clones are standing next to him and he thinks that he is going for hand to hand combat. Naruto noticed that the clones are not fighting with everything they've got and then he realizes it…

"Tssss…" Suddenly a small smoke and sassing noise comes from the clones. Konohamaru attached exploding tags onto his clones to use them as an attack weapon. "Boom!!!" Four huge explosions and smoke is everywhere.

Konohamaru doesn't have that much Chakra so the other clones now disappear from the field and there he stands with a huge smile. But the smoke clears and there is nobody there. Konohamaru got all confused. "Were did he go… Damn I'm easy target I need to run." And just when he wanted to took of there Naruto stands right in front of him.

"Sorry Konohamaru it's all over for you now…" Naruto smiles and gets ready to punch…

Suddenly Hanabi appears right behind him and punches a direct hit onto his back. Hanabi also expert of the Hyuuga clan uses the Gentle Fist technique which sends Chakra through the hands into the body and attacks the inner system of a person. Normally you can't do this because you can't see the inner system but because of the bloodline limit of the Hyuuga clan they are able to see this with (2) Byakugan. Naruto, surprised and also hurt, breathes for air and starts coughing up blood.

"Not bad, Hanabi!" Konohamaru smiles and says. "You thought that we wouldn't be able to team up did you, but Hanabi and me always worked together on the academy and now we showed you huh, now all we have to do is get the two bells and then…." But his words were interrupted by another loud sass and then he noticed. "No, he used the same trick on us!" The one that Hanabi hit was also a clone and it didn't take very long for them to find out that Naruto also placed an exploding tag on it. "BAM!!" The two Genins were blown back against the trees and were out of the game.

'But there is one more and I can tell that he is different from these two, he's been sitting there all along watching us and coming up with a strategy. I wonder what kind of Jutsu he uses… I feel strong Chakra waves coming from him just above young Genin level.' Naruto took a short breath and then disappeared.

Ietamie who was watching the whole time gritted his teeth and thought. 'This will be tough, but I might be able to get one of those bells…' So he starts moving towards Naruto who first tied the two failures against a pole and then again starts walking around looking for Ietamie. At least so it seemed.

Ietamie attacked in such a fast speed that Naruto was surprised that a Genin had already obtained that speed. A short slice of Ietamie's big sword and nothing happened?? 'The sword went right through him that's impossible. 'Unless… Shit it's a Genjutsu…' At that moment four fire balls were going right at him. "Shit, no time to lose." After five quick hand seals he yelled. "(3)Doton Aamu Yoroi no Jutsu!" Five long stone arms came from the ground and wrapped around him. As the hands opened, they formed a shield and deflected the fire balls. Ietamie realised that he had to go in attack mode immediately so he used three more hand seals and the arms trembled again and in the hands began to form large stone Shurikens.

Naruto looks at the young boy and thought. 'Well I'll be damned, that kid has got some strong ground Jutsus up his sleeves, this kid is strong indeed.' Naruto starts sprinting towards Ietamie who was now done with his Jutsu and was ready to attack.

"(4)Doton Shuriken no Jutsu!" Several stone Shuriken were thrown at Naruto who took out his kunai and crushed the five Shurikens into dust. "That won't be enough!" Naruto disappears under ground and then suddenly it went quiet.

Suddenly Ietamie felled something grabbing his ankles. "Take this!! I learned this one from your older brother. (5)Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" And there Ietamie was with only his head sticking out of the dirt. "Well I must admit; of all three, you really surprised me with that nice move of yours, excellent defence, young man!"

Not much later the three Genins were tied up against the tree logs and Naruto smiled. "Well, all that didn't go as planned, did it now?" Three sad broken faces stared back at Naruto. Naruto, of course not as strict as Kakashi was back when he was a Genin, says. "Well, what did you learn from this experience?"

Ietamie who's usually the quietest one says. "Well those two stupid fools should have come to me first and then we should've made some sort of attack plan together, maybe than we stood a chance."

"Exactly! I admire you two for coming at me with teamwork and it was very skilled for Genins to come up with that tactic. But there was no plan for failure, if you had Ietamie you would've have had some defence for when it goes wrong. Then you can regroup and plan a new attack. Teamwork is what it's all about and from now on what will you do?" Naruto seriously as ever looks towards the young Genins.

"I guess we will have to form a team from now on or we all be put at risk." The three Genins look at Naruto differently and suddenly they liked there new teacher, maybe this wasn't the saddest of the bunch.

"Well, you now all understand what it's about and I have seen what you are all able to do. We have to work on techniques and control but that will come later, first we have to do some low-ranked missions to balance the teamwork. Tomorrow at the same time here! And you're allowed to eat before you come…" Naruto disappears leaving the three Genins behind.

* * *

Explanation:

"……" Speak.

'……' Thoughts.

Jutsus:

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow clone technique

Byakugan – White eyes

Doton Aamu Yoroi no Jutsu – Earth type - arms shield technique

Doton shuriken no Jutsu – Earth type - shuriken technique

Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu – Earth type – inner decapitation technique

* * *

Well this is my first fic in a very long time. Actually I have never written much. I hope you liked it since I really started to look at some different characters. I always liked the idea of having an older Naruto teach his technique's to young Genins. I intend to update soon.

So what are you comments?


End file.
